<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always was you by Call_Me_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079401">Always was you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J'>Call_Me_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Coming Out, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Dw to make up for it, Ennoshita is mentioned because I love him but I couldn't fit him in properly, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Kageyama Tobio, I have a ennotana and kagehina fic in the works :D, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Swearing, Volleyball Dorks &amp; Nerds, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama realises something. It might just be love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always was you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama was bad at emotions, everyone knew that, including himself. He knew that he struggled to recognise when he was getting too much for people, knew that he was bad at telling when he said something to upset people. He was just bad at emotions. It wasn’t ideal but it wasn’t in his control either.</p><p>But even Kageyama, with his bad grasp of people, knew that he was drawing concerned looks from all of his teammates. Suga, Asahi and Ennoshita had all approached him, separately and at random intervals, carefully asking if things were all right. He gave them the same answer. A frustrated growl and a grumbled, “I’m fine, I’ll play fine.”</p><p>All three had widened their eyes at that and Ennoshita had opened his mouth to say something, but Kageyama hadn’t dawdled, choosing instead to grab yet another volleyball, do a run-up and furiously serve the ball.</p><p>Somewhere along the line, Noya had pleaded to practice receiving with him and, when Kageyama had merely shrugged, a frown still firmly in place, had quickly run to the other side of the court.</p><p>So far, he’d had a 60% success rate which was alarmingly low for someone with the libero’s proficiency. But Kageyama didn’t pause for a second. Ball after ball, he jumped and slammed them down, uncaring of the redness blooming on his teammate’s arms. Afterall, Noya could always just move if it got too much.</p><p><em> But he won’t </em> , a concerned voice in the back of Kageyama’s mind whispered. <em> He’s stubborn, to a fault. Just like Hinー </em></p><p>A vicious snarl escaped Kageyama and he felt his vision blur with anger as his palm made contact with a volleyball, slamming it with too much power and not enough precision. Kageyama watched with wide eyes, almost in slow motion, as the ball blazed a path directly at Noya’s head. And he watched with a breathless relief as the libero ducked down to avoid it.</p><p>When Noya looked behind him, at where the ball had made contact with the wall with a violent thud, he let out a loud gasp, drawing the team’s attention away from Kageyama.</p><p>“Guys,” Noya said in a trembling voice and everyone, including Kageyama, ran over. “Lookーlook at the wall.”</p><p>There, on the gym wall, was a small dent, the size of a volleyball. Said volleyball now lay on the floor, decidedly less inflated than it had been minutes ago. As one, the team turned to stare at Kageyama, expressions caught somewhere between terror, awe and nauseated.</p><p>Kageyama’s shoulders tensed up. <em> Should I apologise? </em> He thought to himself. He didn’t know exactly what to be sorry for but. People were looking at him. They usually did that when he’d done something wrong and needed to apologise.</p><p>When he opened his mouth though, only a weary, “Uh,” emerged.</p><p>“Kageyama,” Suga carefully approached him, hands splayed out in front of him like he was setting an admittedly bad toss. “Maybe you should go outside. Take a breather.”</p><p>He wanted to argue, say that no, it was fine, he could play. But when he leaned around Suga’s figure, he saw Noya still on the floor, Tanaka’s hand on his shoulders and eyes still wide.</p><p>He’d almost hurt his teammate, and in a serious way too. A strong knock to the head could kill people, never mind take them out of an athletic career. So he nodded, jaw clenched tight.</p><p>Kageyama strode over to Daichi where he was trying to calm down Ukai who was pale as a ghost.</p><p>“Captain,” Kageyama said with a sharp bow. “May I go home early? I promise to do better tomorrow.”</p><p>Daichi and Ukai both nodded enthusiastically, causing Kageyama to frown at them in confusion. Should they really be this happy to lose a player in the middle of practice?</p><p>The walk home was quiet, quieter than usual despite it being much earlier in the day with people still roaming the streets. But the usual creaking of Hinata’s bike wasn’t there and the boy wasn’t trying to talk Kageyama’s ears off. It was…unpleasant. He found himself missing the now comfortable sounds of someone else beside him. <em> Not just someone </em> , that treacherous part of his brain whispered again. <em> Hinata. You want </em> Hinata <em> beside you. </em></p><p>Kageyama almost sprinted home.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time the sun rose the next day, the events at practice had already slipped to the back of Kageyama’s mind. Being in love with Hinata seemed like second nature and he had resigned to becoming yet another person hopelessly in love with the short boy.</p><p>Kageyama might be bad at school and people, but he’d have to be blind and deaf to not notice how everyone was in love with Hinata, regardless of gender or school. He would just join the ranks. Maybe they could hold meetings, play some volleyball while talking about how unbelievably cute Hinata was.</p><p>Even though he’d forgotten all about the previous day, it was clear that his teammates hadn’t done the same because they all looked at Kageyama with apprehension as he entered the gym for morning practice. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, getting changed quickly and starting on his stretches.</p><p>Nothing else happened that morning but at after-school practise, Noya swaggered up to Kageyama where he was practising his serves beside Hinata.</p><p>“So, Kageyama,” Noya started, garnering a grunt of acknowledge from the setter. “You seem better today.”</p><p>Another grunt as Kageyama sent a serve to the other side of the court, quickly received by Narita who shouted out a “Nice serve!”</p><p>“What was wrong yesterday?”</p><p>Kageyama considered lying or withholding the truth but figured it was more trouble than worth and, with a shrug, said, “I realised I’m in love. Pissed me off.”</p><p>He noticed that Hinata had stopped serving and turned around to glare at him, causing the shorter boy to jump and go back to serving, immediately hitting the ball into the net.</p><p>Noya only laughed at Kageyama. “Only you would be pissed off by being in love. So, who is it? Some pretty little girl from your class?”</p><p>A grimace overtook his face. “Fuck, no,” Kageyama grumbled. “I don’t like girls.”</p><p>“Who is it then?”</p><p>Kageyama threw Noya an incredulous look before serving. “Obviously Hinata,” he said as Narita fumbled with the volleyball on the other side of the court.</p><p>“Huhhh??”</p><p>The pair turned to look at Hinata’s bright red face, volleyball clutched in sweaty hands.</p><p>Hinata spluttered, “BakaーBakageyama! You can’t just say stuff like that, people will get the wrong idea, idiot!”</p><p>All of a sudden, a headache was forming in Kageyama’s head.</p><p>“What kind of a response is that,” he barked, looming over the other boy. “Someone says they love you and that’s what you say? No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend, dumbass!”</p><p>Even though it really shouldn’t have been possible, Hinata’s cheeks got even redder at that. “Well, what am I meant to say,” he yelled back. “And, anyway, it’s not like you told me anything! You were talking to Noya-senpai and I just overheard stuff!”</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to retort, a hand already pulling on Hinata’s hair when Noya pushed between them.</p><p>“Maybe we can do this later,” he whispered loudly, wild eyes jerking to look somewhere behind Kageyama. He snuck a glance to see Daichi’s scary smile stretch his face unnaturally and a shiver went down Kageyama’s spine. He let go of Hinata quickly and stepped back, reaching for another volleyball.</p><p>They were halfway down the street leading to Kageyama’s house before Hinata, bike beside him, stopped and tugged at his sleeve.</p><p>“Did you mean it?”</p><p>Kageyama looked down into Hinata’s eyes which were blazing with the same determination that had filled him after their meeting with Ushijima at Shiratorizawa. It was a look that stole his breath away, leaving him no choice but to nod.</p><p>“So it’s not like a joke? Or the friend kind of love?”</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I don’t usually wanna fuck my friends.”</p><p>Hinata’s nose scrunched up, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he jumped up and slapped the back of Kageyama’s head. “You’re so crude, Sweary-Yama!”</p><p>“Whatever. It’s not like it’s not true.”</p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p>Eyes wide, Kageyama gaped down at Hinata. “Hu??”</p><p>The blush spreads to consume his entire face, but Hinata’s gaze is as fierce as ever, eyes glowing as the streetlight washed him in light. Even when the sun had set, he was always bright, always drawing the light to him. “I like you. In the love kinda way.”</p><p>Well. <em> That was unexpected. </em> Kageyama squinted down at him, leaning in to search Hinata’s eyes. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Hinata punched him again. “Yes! I’ve thought about this!”</p><p>“It’s just,” Kageyama hesitates for a second before deciding, what the fuck, if Hinata really did already like (maybe love?) him, telling him about the others wouldn’t matter. “Everyone else is also in love with you. You sure you don’t wanna get them?”</p><p>“What the heck do you mean everyone else is in love with me?! No, you know what, we’ll talk about that later. Right now, we’re talking about us. I like you and you like me, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Are we…dating then?”</p><p>Hinata grinned up at him and Kageyama genuinely felt his heart stop. “Oh my god,” he muttered under his breath as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s cheek. As he pulled back, Kageyama admired the way the pretty pink blush bloomed back on his cheeks.</p><p>Kageyama was bad at emotions and with people. But maybe, <em> maybe </em> this was different. Because it was love and because it was Hinata. Kageyama was bad at emotions but he was the best with Hinata Shouyou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao, guess who has a new hyperfixation!!! I'm posting this from my phone so I really hope the formatting is okay! And I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot which I wrote instead of doing actual assignments! Look out for more Haikyuu because I'm honestly obsessed.</p><p>I just handed in a really bad podcast for my speech so fingers crossed my teacher won't kill me, though she might considering it's too short and also very much late.</p><p>Anyway, I'm just rambling now. Love y'all (´ε｀ )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>